Some conventional optical fiber networking solutions for high-speed data-rate optical transport systems utilize 12-fiber (12f) connector assemblies and often have a point to point configuration. The conservation of fiber polarity (i.e., the matching of transmit and receive functions for a given fiber) is addressed by flipping fibers in one end of the assembly just before entering the connector in an epoxy plug, or by providing “A” and “B” type break-out modules where the fiber is flipped in the “B” module and “straight” in the “A” module. Polarity preserving optical interconnection assemblies that provide fiber optic interconnection solutions for multifiber connectors in a network environment are discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,758,600 and 6,869,227, which patents are assigned to the present assignee or its affiliate and which patents are incorporated by reference herein.
Storage Area Networks (SANs) utilize SAN directors having high-density input/output (“I/O”) interfaces called “line cards.” Line cards hold multiple optical active assemblies such as transceivers that convert optical signals to electrical signals and vice versa. The line cards have connectors with transmit ports {0T, 01T, 02T, . . . } and receive ports {0R, 01R, 02R, . . . } into which network cabling is plugged. The number of ports per line card can generally vary, e.g., 16-, 24-32- and 48-port line cards are available.
For high-speed data-rate optical transport systems, such as 100 gigabit (100G) optical fiber networks, one of the anticipated line-card connector interfaces is a 24-fiber multi-fiber push-on (MPO) connector, such as an MTP® connector. This is potentially problematic because existing network systems and some planned for high-speed data-rate optical transport systems are based on 12-fiber MPO connectors. Likewise, if 24-fiber trunk connections are implemented, 24-fiber to 24-fiber patch cords that provide a connection that maintains fiber polarity between active assemblies such as transceivers would facilitate high-speed data-rate optical transport systems implementation.